Users of computing devices usually work on multiple application programs to perform varieties of tasks. Some of these tasks are monotonous, repetitive, and mechanical in nature ultimately resulting in users spending considerable time and effort which adversely affects work productivity.
In order to aid users and reduce the burden on them, some kind of process automation is required and since such tasks usually require some amount of learning, Robotic process automation can be a preferred mode of automation. Robotic process automation allows automation of industrial and clerical processes and a robot uses application software in the same way as humans. Human personnel can train robots to perform a certain task or workflow in a short span of time.
Robotic process automation allows one to automate any series of computer tasks ranging from simply launching applications, checking email, moving or backing up files, keystroke recording, and so on. It is also possible to simulate or mimic mouse clicks and movement, keyboard key presses and other computer tasks easily using robotic automation software. In order to design a robotic automation software, one needs to collect sources of webpages, grab a webpage in Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML), find where the desired content is by analyzing the HTML tag and use a Java code for example to write the programming script.
At an operational level, existing robotic automation software applications can perform tasks such as simulating mouse actions, keyboard actions, replicate cut, copy, and paste features from one template to another, create scheduled tasks, undo and redo operations and so on. However, these operations are performed at an elementary level and require other pre-requisites for functioning such as a pre-defined template in a proper format to extract text and clearly outline the fields in which the text is to be pasted. Additionally, there is no transformation of data from one field to another and the robotic automation software's functionality is usually limited to be operational across a single platform.
Further, in existing techniques additional amount of configuration is required in order to create robotic automation tools which are then programmed to perform only limited functions and do not adequately and responsively function in case of scenarios such as network outage, virus attacks and so on. Additionally, existing and conventional techniques are currently not configured to identify application objects for certain platforms such as SAP® and CITRIX®. It is also difficult to achieve auto recording/self-learning of the transaction steps as well as trying to run a robotic ARM component at the backend of a computing system.